


Door to Door

by romanticalgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	Door to Door

"Trick?" George asked as the door opened, extending his hand, offering the small orange box, his grin laced with mischief.

"Or treat?" Fred added as he moved beside his brother; his hand outstretched in an identical gesture, an identical box, an identical smile.

Oliver looked from one to the other several times before smiling a grin worthy of a Weasley. He hooked a finger from each hand into the waistband of their jeans. He tugged gently as he walked, the twins following him willingly into his room.

The door closed behind them and he guided them to the bed. "Both."


End file.
